


自知的

by lian_mo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian_mo/pseuds/lian_mo
Summary: 猫刚到第一世界的那几年，就是想看色情猫猫自慰
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	自知的

水晶公快步走进深滤室里，他刚处理过一波都城里的事务，单独行动的食罪灵在有意避开人类聚集的地点，粮食的储备也逐渐上了轨道，年轻人们似乎准备自发组建自卫队，还需要训练和组织。他拍了拍脸，把这些暂时都扫到脑后，确认好隔音完备后锁上了门。  
深滤室的地面上堆满了他的书籍，学记到一半的魔法卷轴，演算着的能量公式，一张小床搁在角落里，床单平整被褥叠齐。在他整整200年的沉睡后，他发现他对睡眠的需求降低到了一个不可思议的程度，也就很少使用睡床，只是偶尔躺上去小憩歇息，或者解决其他的生理活动。  
他摘下他的兜帽和斗篷，叠整齐后放在床边较远的位置，又坐在床面上开始解凉鞋的鞋带，手指和衣物刮过皮肤，都带出一些酥麻的感受。这是他到达第一世界之后发现的问题，他的身体已经不能按常人来推断了，除了睡眠和饮食的需求，另一个就是异样的欲望和快感。他本以为这和睡眠同样会被归为不太需要的类别，没想到这一项的问题却最为棘手，或许是沉寂太久之后身体给出的反馈。他脱掉除了底裤之外的所有衣物，凉意从脚底传上来，他倒在床上，扒开被褥钻了进去，忍不住用手抱紧自己的身体抚摸，而身体内部确实也是在发暖，并且很快愈烧愈热，把整个被窝都烤得暖了起来。

这是他的巢穴，他为这个想法安心下来，并继续往里钻了钻，脑袋也拱进了被子里。这是很异常的，他现在还有些余力思考这个问题，人解决生理需求不会至于这么投入，就像毫无自制力一样轻易陷入性里，他为此害臊过，可每每到最后就又把羞耻心都忘了干净。他开始沉浸地摸过自己的胸肌和小腹，后背在被子里磨蹭着，布料很粗糙，他像是能感觉到粗麻的纹路。他的尾巴缠到了大腿上，狭小空间里呼出的热气来不及散开就钻进皮肤里，仅仅是几个动作就让他迷糊起来，沉没在一滩泥潭里。他的脑子朦朦胧胧地又想到那个人，第一次他震惊、焦躁又迟疑，想尽办法想把人从脑海里赶出却不见成效，到现在他已经迫不得已地承认了这个事实：他暗恋赫赫有名的光之战士，他将要拯救的英雄，所有人的希望，并克制不住在自渎时妄想他。  
他将一只手伸出被子，想要摸放在床头的那本传记。那书又重又厚，磨损的书角被细心补过，书页也因为常年翻阅而松散。水晶公费力地把它从床头一点点拉到自己边上，手指轻缓地抚过书面——他已经几乎将里面的内容记熟了，光之战士的故事在后世流传了无数个版本，谁也说不清到底哪些是真哪些是假，这是他能找到的最细致又壮丽的一本，由萨雷安的学者们记载下来，把每个故事都描写得豪迈又浪漫。文字是伟大的，他不过是闭眼又睁眼，却能借助这些阅读一位英雄，也是他的挚友的史诗。水晶公尊重又敬爱传承下来的历史，而现在他却贴着神圣的传记，不断在脑海里描绘英雄的样貌，勾勒他脸颊的棱角，结实的臂膀，身上不断的老茧和伤痕，并烧起夸张的幻想和欲望。  
神啊，他是在犯怎样的亵渎之罪？  
他沿着书页嗅了一番，又费力地把书本推了回去，怕自己待会儿的动作磕碰到它。他翻了个身，仰躺在床上，揉捏起胸前的乳粒，那处稍微用点力气按压就肿立起来，饱满又有硬度，他用指尖沿着它反复揉搓，指甲刮过小小的塌陷，电流很快流淌出来，让他拧动起腰部，欲望也抬了头，支棱在底裤里，卡得他有些难受。猫魅想把阴茎从束缚中解放出来，又舍不得收回正在胸前忙碌的手，他沾了些黏滑的唾液，液体接触到空气就迅速凉下来，又被他涂抹到胸口，玩弄就更加顺畅和刺激。他用后腰一下下蹭着床，企图就这样把内裤蹭下去，却在途中被彻底挺起的性器卡住，半掉不掉地挂在他的屁股上，露出一点点股缝。他急得想用尾巴和大腿帮忙，半晌也不见成效，反倒是股间也被尾巴上的绒毛撩的火热起来。  
水晶公忍耐不住，将右手食指和无名指整个塞进嘴里，伸长舌头舔湿他们，舌尖围绕着手指打转。他往里够得很深，几乎有了要呕吐的倾向，吞咽不下的口水溢出口腔，又被他都糊在手上。他甚至想再深一些，再让他无法呼吸一些，想要被性爱刺激和折磨。  
另一个部位的急躁让他停了手，他拈着内裤把它垮下，就那样款在大腿上不再去管，湿漉漉的手狠狠握上性器的那一瞬间他几乎要叫出声。他的腰不断向上挺，快要挺出一个小小的倒V字型，两只腿张得很开，也顾不上挂着的内裤会不会崩线。左手还在掐着他的左胸，先前抹的唾液已经快要干了，留下一片凉意。他陷入整片情欲里，随之而来的还有不合时宜的爱意。他想象起英雄的手，比他的骨节更粗大有力，拎着巨斧挥洒自如，虎口处有很深的伤疤，他的阴茎被这样一只手揉搓着，上下套弄着，英雄的呼吸热腾腾的，生命力健康又旺盛。  
那只手有力地包裹着柱身，偶尔揉一把随他动作晃动的囊袋，食指不断蹭着最敏感的那条线。他开始压不住喘息，力道越来越大，没被照顾到的那侧乳头蹭着麻布被单，粗糙的触感同样带来搔痒快意。阴茎上沾了他的口水，让他的动作快又流畅，那里本就热得不行，又像是被他的摩擦带上更高的温度似的，他感觉自己就要燃烧起来，名为快乐的炸弹被空投，胡乱去抠挖马眼，那处多么敏感，被他粗鲁的动作激得吐出更多透明液体，而他也因为太狠的刺激上下晃动腰身，又想暂缓片刻，手指却不听话地继续挠着那一块。  
“哈啊、呜……太强了，但、是……”  
他眼前一阵黑一阵白，眼皮一会儿合上一会儿睁开，在床上过电一样抖得像个筛子，他急着到达高潮，又想享受更多的快感，在混乱的思绪里射出一股腥臭的白浊，粘在他的被单上和手上。他这才终于停了左手的动作，边大口泄出含着嗯啊的喘气，边把胳膊盖在眼睛和额头上，那里像高烧一样发着热，脸颊也是一片火辣，他的胸部因为喘息剧烈起伏着，这个动作又一遍遍蹭过被褥，重新开始填充织物摩擦过的感受。  
短暂的休息让他找回了一点点神志，这已经比之前要好很多，在到达第一世界后，他忽视了很长一段时间的生理需求，导致他第一次被欲望冲上头手淫几乎是一路冲回观星室，在空旷的大厅靠着门释放出来，他连衣服都没脱，高潮了将近一分钟，射出来的东西弄脏了大片裙摆和地板，快感过于久违和强烈几乎转换成了令人崩溃的痛苦，他抵着大门颤抖，屏幕上还放着一些七七八八的画面，而他含涎水的叫喊声反复在那个空间里回响，又传回他自己的耳朵里，他让像被击溃一样滑倒在地面上，脸贴着冰凉的地板还在媚喘，口水流了一滩，腿和腰部痉挛着。更可怕的是他看不清眼前的东西，取而代之的全是他记忆中光之战士的影子，扛着他的巨斧，理所当然地出现在那一刻。这让他又想要尖叫，他花了很长时间才从那里找回理智和力气爬起来，连带着刚刚自慰时的记忆都是模糊的。  
忆起这些，羞耻感又燃遍了他的全身，他像只煮熟的虾子一样发热发红，也不知道那次有没有关严了门，那样夸张的呻吟，或许外面路过的居民早就听见，只是顾着脸面没有告诉他本人。他在还叫古.拉哈.提亚的时候并不是性欲很旺盛的类型，即使现在他躲在深滤室的角落，外面有几层亚拉戈帝国的防御大门隔着，却还是被自己淫荡的身体羞得不敢从被子里抬头。

可身体的反应并不放过他，他天人交战了一小阵，从被子里探出头，在床下摸出了一个藏在书籍后的盒子。即使是在这种动荡的世界，性也是人类无法越过的需求，甚至会有人更容易沉溺享乐，他还是能在小贩那里弄到一些需要的道具。他已经够热了，干脆掀开了被子，将盒子里的药膏挤到手上，再涂到后穴的入口。那里面在刚才高潮之后就已经变得湿润，他不知道别的男性会不会也在做爱时分泌出肠液一类的东西，他与往常人相差太多了，24岁前未曾体验过的，现在也做不到逐一对比。他双腿隔开跪趴在床上，小心翼翼地翘起尾巴不让膏体粘在尾根的毛发上，那会很难打理，他已经在为性耗费过多的时间了。  
指尖摸过穴口的褶皱，劣质的润滑可能还含有一些催情作用，被覆盖的地方立刻火辣辣的，又烫又痒。他把手指探进去，自嘲地想自己可能是世界上最不需要催情的人了，他刚伸进一个指节，就开始想要叫喊出声，思维被爱欲压过的感觉在发生当时是愉悦又使人惊恐的，可他的爱就是被调动起来，他甚至因此恐惧自慰，没有比这时候更让他清楚感觉到他是如此痴恋上光之战士的时刻。  
他急急忙忙地在甬道里做着扩张，两根手指扯开肠道，挖出更大的空间来，人的内部竟然是如此温暖和柔软的，隐秘的刺激从四面八方传来，他想找到更让自己愉快的地方，却苦苦地摸不到位置，只是把润滑膏带到了更远更宽的地方，那些东西一粘上去，他就像被蚊虫叮咬过一般动静难安，他的尾巴在空中晃荡，屁股向后顶着手指，过多的搔痒扩散开来，他别着手费力抽插，都带出了淫靡的水声，却起不到任何安抚作用，他的意识叫嚣着想要被更大更粗更热的东西操干，最好是带着那个人味道的，不，就要是光之战士的，他想求光之战士把他按在床板上，让他撅着屁股提供流着水的搔穴，等待英雄给自己的施舍。  
水晶公继续从盒子里摸出性器形状的玩具，那东西型号太大了，与他的身材并不相称，而偏偏他回回都没有很多耐心。他把更多润滑糊上去，将它抵在微微颤抖着的穴口，上半身贴在床上，内心里却是无尽的兴奋和期待。他迫不及待地将它想象成英雄，他被爱人的性器顶着，仅此就让他几乎要射出来。他耳边是轰响的心跳，感觉身下的小床都要按照同一频率振动和共鸣，它将玩具一点点塞进去，后面又痒又麻又痛，他却咧开嘴笑起来，喉咙里裹着喘，发出低低的喊声：  
“啊、喜欢，我喜欢，爱你嗯，好爱你，哈啊……”  
他不知道自己在说什么了，把粗大的性器往更深处捅，想着英雄抓着他的腰，耻毛和囊袋随着进出拍打到他的屁股上。他用胸口蹭着床单，渴望浑身上下都获得更多刺激，空出的手又塞进嘴里，他不断舔着自己的手背和手指，唾液沿着薄薄的手面流到床单上，模仿着亲吻——他似乎并没有真正和谁有过真正意义上的湿吻，光是人族，舌头的触感或许比手指更软又湿热，带着浓重的男性气息。  
他用玩具草着自己，进出间翻出黏糊的水声，顶到了让他欲罢不能的位置，他叫喘的音调陡然走高，本痒着的穴肉都被刺激打晕，争先恐后地裹紧那根性器。他感觉到巨大的满足，好像他真地吞着爱人的阴茎，能用身体为他的心上人提供快乐。  
“光，再一点，我、草我，我爱你啊、啊啊！”  
玩具反复狠狠地撞击他的敏感点，他的膝盖就快要撑不起来，无数次就要跌回床面上，腰部不断向下塌，几乎要塌成一个弧线。他在快感中哭了出来，呜咽着浪叫，根本克制不住呻吟，整个玩具都被他流的水浸湿，更多液体顺着屁股滑下大腿，或许还有的就滴在了床单上。他很多次抽插时绊到自己的尾巴，已经完全记不清此刻是什么姿势，上面的毛或许已经沾了不少他的体液。他着迷地享受着，长着嘴伸出舌头，口水挂满了唇角和脸侧，还在颤抖里不知廉耻地扭着腰，全然是一副淫荡姿态。他的下半身又爽又酥，已经分不清性器射过没有，只是仍旧试图在床单上蹭它，他身下全是他自己流出的粘液。他的手很酸了，又像感觉不到肌肉在酸痛，还在加大着抽插的力气和频率，整个人都被快感所支配。  
水晶公想象中光的胸膛贴上他的后背，传来结实的热度，光的声音落在他耳边，叫他的名字，光是不知道他来了第一世界后更换的名号的，所以那个性感的嗓音喊的是古.拉哈.提亚，拉哈，24岁年轻又充满活力的猫魅族。  
他又用后面迎来了高潮，再也跪趴不住，夹着玩具倒在乱七八糟的床面上大声喘息。公缩逐渐抱紧自己，缩成小小的一团，像个初生的婴儿一样蜷缩着，在快感的电流里剧烈颤抖。


End file.
